


the days after

by bellemyers



Series: man dsmp loves to feed me angst huh [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I cannot say this enough, Post-Canon, Sad, Spoilers, fuck c!dream all my homies HATE canon dream, no beta we die like-we die like- :cries:, spoilers for march 1st stream, wrote this in one sitting lets go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemyers/pseuds/bellemyers
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MARCH FIRST STREAM. if you have not seen it or heard what happened DO NOT READ THIS. this is your final warning SCROLL PLEASE-Sam Nook stood waiting in the doorway of the hotel, staring as Tubbo and Ranboo (both with tear-stained faces, why were they so upset?) passed by. He watched as Technoblade and Philza, a rare sight these days, walked down the streets, seeming to have to hold each other up.Why was everyone so unhappy? Where was Mister Tommy?
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: man dsmp loves to feed me angst huh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194449
Comments: 16
Kudos: 240





	the days after

**Author's Note:**

> im coping with canon tommy's death. i am so sad. i am actually crying. bruh. (/srs)  
> if ur a dream apologist. leave please i will not be kind to the green goblin today.

Sam Nook was confused.   
  


Tubbo had kept coming by Tommy's hotel, and every time Sam Nook told him that Tommy wasn't here ~~(not that Sam hadn't seen Tommy in days, not since he left to go see-)~~ Tubbo seemed sadder than he was when he first walked up, if that was even possible. His face was always red and his eyes were always puffy and he was always upset, to the point where Sam Nook started keeping tissues around the main floor just so Tubbo wouldn't be forced to use his sleeves to dry his face anymore. Whenever Tubbo came he looked like he wanted to tell Sam Nook something, opening his mouth and trying to form words, but he ended up leaving every time after he tried to say whatever it was he needed to say.

Sam Nook was a little concerned for the boy, as the days went on and he kept showing up, sometimes even up to five times a day. He never stopped being upset. He never stopped crying. He only could shake his head when offered tissues and leave Sam Nook to go back to waiting for Tommy.

It wasn't Sam Nook's place to pry into Tubbo's business. Maybe he just missed Tommy a lot. 

\

Ranboo was around a lot too, wandering throughout the main floor of the hotel and the area around. Occasionally Sam Nook would see him teleport, the _vroop_ noise he made more distressed than normal. He didn't speak to Sam Nook as often as Tubbo did. He didn't speak to Sam Nook at all. His face had new red lines down from his eyes to his chin, cutting through his cheek and making a groove. Sam Nook wasn't sure it would heal over very well, and when Sam Nook tried to tell that to Ranboo one day, he only looked more and more upset, causing the tracks to widen. He didn't teleport away, but he did leave, and wasn't seen again for the rest of the day. 

There were flowers in his hand when he came to the hotel. He put them outside, planting them around the entrance with silent tears tracking down his face. Sam Nook offered him the tissues that were kept around for Tubbo. Ranboo ended up using them more. Everyday there were more flowers outside, and everyday Ranboo seemed more hurt.

Why was Ranboo sad?

\

One day, to Sam Nook's surprise, Technoblade and Philza were walking down the familiar streets. They hadn't been in this area in a while, and Sam Nook wasn't sure if they were invited to the hotel's opening. Wasn't sure if they were allowed inside, if Mister Tommy would be upset if they were let in. Thankfully they didn't ask to come inside- in fact, they didn't come to Sam Nook at all.

Their visits weren't often, as far as Sam Nook could see from them roaming the area, but they always seemed to be leaning on each other, like the presence of the other was the only thing holding them up. Just like Tubbo, Technoblade's face was red and puffy. Philza had dark circles under his eyes and seemed paler than usual. Sam Nook could never hear what they were saying, or what they were talking about, but their voices were watery and weak. 

It was so strange to see the two strongest men on the entirety of the server ~~(no one else is as strong as them, not anymore, not after where ** _he_** went for good-)~~ looking so frail, as if one off comment could knock them over. Sam Nook was worried for them.

What _happened?_

\

It took a week for Sam Nook- no, for _Sam_ to finally come to terms. To realize. 

Tubbo was missing Tommy _._

Ranboo had left flowers for _Tommy_ **.**

Technoblade and Philza were mourning _**Tommy.**_

_**Tommy**_ hadn't requested any upgrades to the hotel, even after completing the last one. He'd been missing for two weeks now. Tubbo had wanted to tell him something. 

\

Sam knelt, placing the soft poppies he had gathered in front of the cold stone. He knew red was Tommy's favorite color. He knew Tommy would've enjoyed the gesture. 

He didn't know much of anything anymore, though. 

He traced his fingers over the hard rock, outlining Tommy's name with the barest traces of a smile. "Hey, Toms," he whispered, the wind on top of the hill throwing away the words before they'd even left his mouth. "The hotel is doing alright. We've gotten pretty good business, though I know you could bring in more, big man." He gulped back his tears. "Tubbo misses you. Ranboo does too. They told me to say hello because they couldn't come up today. They want you to know you're..." he faltered, trying to make his voice work through the words. "You're loved."

Sam stood carefully, trying not to disturb the peaceful scene more than nature already was. "I've got to go, big T, but I'll come back later today. I just wanted you to get those poppies before they- before they-" he smiled. "You know."

As he climbed down the hill, a faint hand wrapped around the stems of the flowers as the wind stuttered, holding them tightly to his chest. Tommy looked down at his friends, love making him feel soft and fuzzy. With a large smile, he threw the poppies to the wind, letting them be carried all over the server.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *cries*  
> this one sucks but i had to speedrun it out as soon as i heard because. big sad lads. big sad.


End file.
